


Uncalled For

by BisMaledictus



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canon Divergence, ConHayth, Father/Son Incest, Haytham never died, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisMaledictus/pseuds/BisMaledictus
Summary: Recently got back into my Assassin's Creed kick. Was looking for a certain fic idea I thought I started long ago. Can't for the life of me find it, but I found this. If I remember right, the idea was that Connor and Haytham are somewhere traveling together in Europe. Connor stumbles on the Brotherhood there and learns the hard way that Assassins are not immune to corruption.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got back into my Assassin's Creed kick. Was looking for a certain fic idea I thought I started long ago. Can't for the life of me find it, but I found this. If I remember right, the idea was that Connor and Haytham are somewhere traveling together in Europe. Connor stumbles on the Brotherhood there and learns the hard way that Assassins are not immune to corruption.

The sound of the door crying out on its hinges made Connor tense up. He couldn’t see anything through the blindfold that had been placed over his eyes. His arms were spread apart against the wall with shackles around the joints preventing any struggling effectively. His thigh has been cut deeply by his captors in an attempt to gather information. He would expect this sort of treatment from the Templars but not from people who wore the mark of the Brotherhood. Thing truly did not look good at all.

The footsteps drew closer until they stopped just in front of him. The other’s breathing rolled off his skin but he held back a shutter, best not to look more vulnerable than you already were. He eyed the person suspiciously under the blindfold and set his jaw when a hand took hold of the assassin’s chin and tilted it upwards. A thumb running over his bottom lip before Connor felt the other press into him with lips over his own. The shackles strained to keep the prisoner confined as he pulled against them wanting to fight the figure invading his personal space. Connor kept his jaw shut but the other didn’t seem too bothered by it. In fact, his seducer teased his mouth trying to gain entry but soon this game became too slow. In a fast movement Connor’s wounded leg was harshly squeezed causing him to give a cry of pain that proved just enough for him to lose the fight as the foreign tongue squirmed into his mouth. Coming to his senses Connor fought back by biting down hard which caused to other to pull back in a hiss of pain. The assassin felt the weight of the other body pull away. He waited for what he knew would be a back hand across the face but it never came.

“Ah, that was uncalled for,” Said the other with a chuckle, “Still given the circumstances of this encounter. I’ll forgive you.” Hold on… that voice.

“Who… are you?” Connor asked looking where he hoped the other stood based on the voice.

His question was rewarded by having himself pressed up against again. On instinct the assassin turned his head away. His invader leaned in close and whispered quietly, “An Old Wolf who’s come a long way in search of his pup.”  
One didn’t need to remove the blindfold to see the surprised look on Connor’s face. Turning his head back to the figure he stared as if he wasn’t blind at the moment, “Father?” 

A soft apologetic kiss was pressed to the younger man’s lips as the blindfold was pulled off allowed the captive to view his would be invader, “That’s right.”


End file.
